


Части света

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Animals, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nature, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Томека Вильмовского. Животные, люди, природа тех континентов, на которых побывал Томек | at the WTF-2016 on diary.ru. Animals, people, nature of those continents visited by Tomek.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Австралия | Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: кенгуру, динго, коала  
> Размер: 1000х700  
> Исходники: [1](http://newinform.com/uploads/posts/2016-01/1453963062_picture-146.jpg), [2](https://cauldronsandcupcakes.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/dingo.jpg), [3](http://content.foto.mail.ru/mail/darksage10/1241/s-1275.jpg), [4](http://i.imgur.com/tBcx1f3.jpg), [5](http://turizmy.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/pustynj-simpsona.jpg), [6](http://shkolazhizni.ru/img/content/i122/122813_or.jpg)  
> Примечание: географическая точность кое-где принесена в жертву удобству коллажиста.


	2. Африка | Africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: слон, горилла, окапи, львица, носорог, крокодил   
> Размер: 900х950   
> Исходники: [1](http://animalbox.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/belyi_nosorog.jpg), [2](http://naked-science.ru/sites/default/files/images/gorilla-hd-wallpaper-hd-wallpapers.jpg), [3](http://komotoz.ru/photo/images/photo_slona/photo_slona_08.jpg), [4](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4911/137106206.44c/0_ea05a_6d606c0d_orig.jpg), [5](http://www.wallpage.ru/imgbig/wallpapers_3026.jpg), [6](http://www.ubunturoom.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/africasatview.jpg), [7](http://picsfab.com/download/image/71159/2560x1601_ohota-trava-lvitsa.jpg)  
> Примечание: географическая точность кое-где принесена в жертву удобству коллажиста.


	3. Северная Америка | North America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: бизоны, гризли, лошади, ковбой, индеец   
> Размер: 800х900   
> Исходники: [1](http://geography7.wdfiles.com/local--files/north-america/North_America_satellite_orthographic.jpg), [2](http://img.mota.ru/upload/wallpapers/source/2009/07/15/11/02/3756/animals_813.jpg), [3](https://drscdn.500px.org/photo/68599407/m%3D2048/03c2d0cb280f04ec7799ca15a17a6fba), [4](http://animalbox.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/boy_bizonov.jpg), [5](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4b/Bull-Riding2-Szmurlo.jpg/200px-Bull-Riding2-Szmurlo.jpg), [6](http://www.visionary.ru/data/big/apache_sbornik016.jpg)  
> Примечание: географическая точность кое-где принесена в жертву удобству коллажиста


	4. Евразия | Eurasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: тигр, гепард, слон, павлин, баран, лебедь   
> Размер: 1160х1000   
> Исходники: [1](http://geography7.wdfiles.com/local--files/eurasia/Two-point-equidistant-asia.jpg), [2](http://loveopium.ru/content/2013/02/meteorite/13.jpg), [3](http://www.ayda.ru/images/places/6579/o_1298.jpg), [4](http://ru1.anyfad.com/items/t1@0760f6b2-73db-4fb4-9b94-df3b59c4e9d3/Amurskiy-tigr.jpg), [5](http://%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82.%D1%80%D1%84/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/indiyskiy-slon.jpg), [6](http://ru.fishki.net/picsw/012013/07/post/temple/tn.jpg), [7](http://ukoshek.ru/images/imag/gp.jpg), [8](http://www.elitparrots.ru/foto_pavlin/a5d17b3d91b0.jpg), [9](https://icdn.lenta.ru/images/2013/11/13/11/20131113111038411/pic_214bbd5c3adb0eda7969cef6adb20371.jpg), [10](http://www.kazakh-zerno.kz/images/novii_sait/barani_01.jpg)  
> Примечание: географическая точность кое-где принесена в жертву удобству коллажиста


	5. Южная Америка |  South America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: пума, ягуар, лама, пиранья   
> Размер: 775х1000   
> Исходники: [1](http://pustakalaya.org/images/maps/sa_topo.png), [2](http://ianimal.ru/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Lama-glama-%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%89%D0%B5%D0%B5.jpg), [3](http://kwitri.ru/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F3209.jpg), [4](http://animals-wild.ru/uploads/1275672472_src43.jpg), [5](http://loveopium.ru/content/2012/06/big_cats/917.jpg), [6](http://sigils.ru/symbols/img/vulkan01.jpg)  
> Примечание: географическая точность кое-где принесена в жертву удобству коллажиста


End file.
